I'm Wishing on a Star
by gods sent angel
Summary: Wufei still can't forget his dead wife, when suddenly a girl who looks amazingly similar shows up with amnesia. Could it be his beloved Nataku? R&R, please. Yes I KNOW her name is Meiran, but I prefer Nataku, and I'm the authoress! NOT WufeiOC
1. Strangers in the night

A/N Okay, I own Cass, Toby, Kedo and this new girl, who, because I hate suspense, is named Nataku by the pilots. I also do NOT own the GW boys. I know, it sucks, but maybe if I black mail Butch Hartman he'd give me Cosmo and Wanda? Nah, I doubt it. Oh well. This is a sequel kinda thing to my first story, so if you wanna know who Cass, Toby, and Kedo are, read my other story, Lab Babies! Read&Review, please.  
  
Duo woke up to a persistent shove.

"Cass go back to bed," he moaned as he rolled over and cuddled closer to Heero's warm body.

"But mom," Cass whined. "There's someone in my window."

"Cass," Heero explained sleepily. "Wufei's probably back." The six year old girl shook her head vigorously.

"I think it's a woman," she persisted. "She has really long hair." Duo shot up on his shoulder, Heero holding him back with one hand.

"What color was her hair Cass?" Duo's mind raced. It could be Relena. What's that snake doing here? But it could be that bitch Dorothy Catalony too. Or maybe even...

"White I think. It was really shiny and pale," she said, looked confused.  
  
Heero shot out of bed before Duo knew what was happening. He had pulled on his clothes and headed out the door by the time Duo even made it out of the covers. Duo mumbled to himself while he pulled on his shirt.

Damn it Zechs," he growled, "Why the hell do you always show up at the worst possible time?" As he bolted for the door he felt a hand on his braid. There was a sharp tug and he reeled back, crashing unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Cassandra Shinagami Maxwell!" he screeched as he turned to his young daughter who was holding the tip of his plated hair sweetly. "I told you never to do that." She seemed to ignore him.

"Mom, why're you so mad if it's Zechs?" Duo grabbed her and dragged her to her room.

"The jackass nearly got us killed on the last mission. Now stay here." He shut the door behind him and ran out side, leaving his darling child to sulk.  
  
When he got to the back yard he saw Heero in the entrance to Wing Zero. Duo climbed up the gundam and peered in around his lover. Heero had pinned Zechs to the wall with a gun. He was a little shocked to see Zechs actually pinned and not doing anything about it, but on second glance he noticed Zechs was holding something. A large something. He spent a few more seconds trying to figure out what he was holding when he realized it was moving, breathing more like it.

"Damn you Yui. I've got to get her out of here," Zech's pleaded. Heero glared unflinchingly. "Not in my gundam," he hissed.  
  
Quatra's voice wafted up from beneath them.

"What is going on up there?" he asked. "Cass sounded absolutely terrified." Duo looked down at Quatra and Trowa.

"She's just whining," he assured them. Heero and Zechs paid little if any attention.

"Get out of my gundam," Heero ordered. Zechs stood his ground defiantly. The bundle in his arms shifted and started muttering to itself the muffled beginning of a song. Zechs looked down at it and tried to keep it in his arms as it moved. He returned his gaze to Heero as it settled down again, this time his eyes begging gently.

"Shall we continue this inside?" he asked gently. "It is rather cold out here." Heero grunted in agreement.

"Don't try any thing or else," he warned, and with that he stepped out of the way to allow Zechs to descend in front of him. Zechs sighed to himself.

"Treze how do you put up with these sort of people?" He shook his head and followed the others lead.  
  
"We can't take her," Heero barked as he stared at the young man coolly.

"What do you mean?" Quatre exclaimed. "Of course we can take her." Quatra stood, leaving the young girl with Duo, and came up behind the Japanese boy.

"I have to agree with Heero," Duo added from his seat, "we don't have any more rooms." Duo was sitting on the couch, the girls' head was on his lap.

"Listen," Zechs interjected, "I don't care how you take care of her, just don't bring her back to me." Heero glared at Zechs.

"Why not?" he asked. Trowa came around from behind Zech's chair where he had been standing and went over to examine the girl for the third time in as many minutes.

"Y'know," Duo complained jokingly, "I'm startin' to wonder if you're examining her or my crotch." Trowa ignored the comment and continued investigate the girl.

"She can stay in Wufei's room," Quatra exclaimed. "He shouldn't be back for a few days and he's got tons of women's clothes." He shot a look at Trowa, who nodded and picked the girl up. Duo watched as he took her up to the attic. The girl mumbled something but he couldn't make it out.

"Don't expect too much." Heero growled at Zechs as he left as well, leaving Quatre and Duo to escort him out.  
  
A name. She heard a name being screamed, but she didn't know what it was. She looked around; it was dark. Who was she? Where was she? She heard the name again and turned to see the tall figure of a man standing in front of her. She couldn't make out any distinguishing features on him, but she felt she knew him. He reached out to her, hands pale and lithe. She felt herself drawn to him, yearning for him. It felt as if she had been looking for him forever and had finally found him. And then...  
  
"MAXWELL!!!"  
  
I am SOOO sorry about how much this chapter sucks. Writers block, you know how that goes. Just keep writing till it's gone. Oh well, hope you liked anyways. R&R! Thanxs.


	2. I remember you, do you remember me?

A/N All the standard stuff. don't own GW, own Cass, Toby, Kedo, Nataku, Cosmo, and Wanda (okay not the last two, but I wish!!!) And no, Cosmo and Wanda make no cameo appearances in this story. If you don't know who they are, don't worry, you don't need to. Hope you enjoy. Forgot to mention that this story is going off of the assumption that what someone told me about Wufei having once been married but then she died is true. Yes, he is a widower in this story. The original wife is the other Nataku that I don't own. And then the gundam, who was named after the wife because it was the wife's gundam. Confusing, unless you already know what I'm talking about. Oh well, R&R, please!  
  
Wufei entered the house to find it quiet. All were sleeping, and he wanted it that way. He tried not to dwell on it, but the inevitable truth was that there was no one for him. No lover to come back to, to shed tears of joy at his safe return. He crept up to his room silently, and slipped inside his alcove. The second he entered his chambers, though, he knew something was off. He looked over at his bed and noticed a lump in it. He drew closer to see it was a girl, sleeping peacefully.   
  
"Maxwell!" he roared as he tore out of the room. All the pilots were awake now, standing in the hallway. He sped at Duo viciously only to be intercepted by the remaining three.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.. "There is an onna whom I don't even know in my room, sleeping on my bed, and you have the audacity to protect him who put her there?" Quatre stepped forward and smiled at him apologetically.   
  
"We put her there, Wufei," he said. "We weren't expecting you back for some time, and she was left in our care." Wufei looked at him, shocked. Quatre shook his head sadly,   
  
"Please," he pleaded, "just let her stay in your room tonight. We'll find somewhere else for her tomorrow." No one could resist Quatre when he begged, and Wufei was no exception. He balked under Quatre's teary complexion. He finally shook his head in defeat and made a dignified leave. He turned to Quatre;   
  
"I'll allow this outrage for this one night, but tomorrow I expect to have this cleared up and disposed of as a problem," he sniffed. Quatre nodded vigorously and smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Wufei!" he chirped. Wufei nodded ceremoniously.   
  
"I will be in Nataku, then," he replied, and with that he left.  
  
Wufei cuddled into the pilot's seat of Nataku. He couldn't get his mind off of the girl he had just seen in his bed. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of who. He sighed and reached for the glove compartment, pulling out a framed picture of a woman. Her skin was a light golden brown, breaded down by generations of mixed races. He remembered how proud she was of her Egyptian roots, though she was almost entirely Spanish, only within two generations becoming Chinese as well. Her eyes were the only indication of her oriental heritage, though they were slightly wider in Egyptian fashion. Her red-ish brown hair had been a disgrace, so she had dyed it black weekly. Wufei traced her outline with his fingers and sighed. It had been an arranged marriage, and he had never fooled himself with delusions that she was loving, but none the less, he had loved her. When she had died he had been devastated all the same, and he had taken to her gundam immediately as if it were her.   
  
Suddenly he realized who that girl had reminded him of. He covered the hair on the picture of his wife with his thumb and looked at it again. Almost identical to the girl he had found in his bed. The skin had seemed paler, but that was probably due to the moonlight. He felt shaken, yet at the same time exuberated. His wife was back? Maybe, they never did find her body. He had to see for himself, though. With that his mind was made up. He slipped out of Nataku and into the night, toward his attic room.  
  
The girl whom the argument was about had awoken during the fight. She sat up in bed, confused and frightened. Hearing voices, she had gone to the entrance to the attic and peaked out to see five young men, probably no older than 25, quarrelling over something. She caught little pieces of the conversation and concluded that they must be speaking of her. She seemed to be the only female in the house. She looked down at herself and sighed. Not much of a girl apparently. She was dressed in a pair of dirt caked pants and a loose t-shirt that also seemed to have seen better, and cleaner, days. She looked to the bed and was relieved to find that a third sheet had been wrapped around her, keeping her filth off of the actual sheets. She wondered if she was always like this or if she had just been having a considerably dirty day.  
  
When the fight was finished and the lights extinguished, the girl decided to explore her environment. She was uneasy going down to the other levels of the house, so she contented herself with exploring only the room she was in. It was rather big, and in the closet bellow the pressed outfits that were hanging there, were three boxes. When she opened them she found them full of women's clothing. There were a few uniforms on top of each, but under them were beautiful outfits. Dresses of velvet and silk in all hues, one box had casual clothes under the uniforms, and the third held nightgowns and personal affects. She pulled out a particularly comfortable looking gown and put it on, discarding her filthy rags. She found a brush and began to comb out her hair as well. Other than her clothes, she really wasn't that dirty. She found a basin of water and washed her face and hands before she realized how strange it was for someone to have a basin in their room. She chuckled to herself uneasily. Maybe they had been expecting her to wake up and wanted her to be able to wash up. She retreated to the bed, sliding the sheet she had been wrapped in onto the floor. Almost as soon as she had gotten into the bed again, a figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Nataku?" it whispered.  
  
The girl looked at it. After her eyes had time to focus, she could make out that it was the black haired boy she had seen earlier in the hall. The one whose room this was, apparently. She registered the question slowly before answering.  
  
"Who?" she asked. She saw the man looking over at the closet where things were all over the floor. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have been so invasive."  
  
The man paid no attention it seemed. He turned his attention back to her and came to sit on the bed.  
  
"Are you Nataku?" he asked again.  
  
The girl paused a moment then sighed.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "I can't remember."  
  
YAY!!! So wadda ya think? Review!!! 


End file.
